Many computing devices, such as desktops, laptops, smart phones, and tablets, are developed around conserving power consumption and/or extending battery life. For example, a laptop screen may be dimmed if a laptop has been idle for a set period of time. Power conservation may provide extended operating and/or time between (re)charging a computing device, which may be desirable and convenient for a user. Unfortunately, many applications may not comprise power conservation functionality, and may significantly reduce power conservation and/or have poor power “hygiene”, by not causing hardware to exit high power states and/or by utilizing resources when the computing device could otherwise be idle (e.g., an idle application may needlessly consume processor cycles).
Many power conservation techniques may degrade a user experience with a computing device because transitioning the computing device from a low powered state, such as a hibernation/sleep state, to an execution state may require user input, take a relatively long amount of time and/or provide stale data until refreshed. For example, a user may periodically interact with a laptop while at home. To conserve battery life of the laptop, a hibernation/sleep policy may be in place, where the laptop may be placed into a suspended state if the user does not interact with the laptop for a set period of time, such as 10 minutes. Unfortunately, conventional hibernation/sleep policies may take a significant amount of time (e.g., minutes) to reawaken the computing system into an up-to-date execution state useable by the user because a substantial portion of the computing system may have been suspended (e.g., a processer may stop execution, an operating system kernel may be suspended, etc.). Waiting for the computing system to fully reawaken may provide a less satisfying user experience.